This new Alstroemeria plant was a selected seedling from a group grown at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, from a hybrid resulting from my crossing the variety `Edison` as the seed parent with a stock variety identified by the number 7258-3 as the pollen parent. The pollen parent was selected from my breeding stock maintained at Aalsmeer, and this crossing having been done with the object of developing a plant having better production of blooming stems and new color for the blooms. This new plant was asexually reproduced under my direction by root division and the resulting plants showed the novel and desirable characteristics of the parent seedling. Further propagation was carried on under my direction at Aalsmeer through several succeeding generations by root stock division, which demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the selected seedling would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed for continual asexual propagation.